


TREES ARE FLAMMABLE

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dad!Steve, Fluff, Gen, Mild Language, concerned steve is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Steve and Dustin decorate the Christmas tree. Chaos ensues.





	TREES ARE FLAMMABLE

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt in full: STOP TRYING TO PUT CANDLES ON THE CHRISTMAS TREE YOU DUMB FUCK, I DON’T CARE ABOUT HOW AESTHETICALLY PLEASING IT IS TREES ARE FLAMMABLE

Steve goes over the Henderson house most every Saturday morning. At first it was to help Dustin cover the huge burrow hole that Dart left under cover of “cleaning out the basement,” but then it became to rake the leaves, clean the gutters, weed the garden, and do other helpful things. Today, he is currently trying to pull a giant Christmas through their front door.

“Just push!” Dustin says from somewhere near the tip of the tree.

“I am pushing! You pull!”

“I am pulling!”

It takes them too long (the house is very cold when they are done) but they manage to set it up in the living room.

Mrs. Henderson has a dusty plastic tub of ornaments open on the floor, and she is pulling them out one by one and reminiscing.

“This one Dusty made in second grade. Look at the little yarn hair!”

“Mom!”

“Oh, you were so cute!”

“I’m not cute now!”

“That’s right baby, you’re handsome.”

Steve rolls his eyes as he puts an angel on the top of the tree. They decorate it with lights, popcorn, and all the ornaments. Steve has to decorate the top fourth of the tree, because Dustin insisted upon the tallest tree in existence. When Mrs. Henderson disappears to make them lunch (Steve is very happy about that, she makes the best food), Steve sits on the couch and takes a breather. 

Dustin, meanwhile, is digging something out of a different box of Christmas decorations.

“Found ‘em!” he says, and pulls out a small box.

He goes back to the tree and starts putting the things on it. Steve doesn’t pay attention until he brings a box of matches from the kitchen.

“Dustin, what’re you doing?”

“I put candles on the tree!”

“ _What?_ ”

Dustin repeats himself slower. “I put candles. On the tree. Steve. Because it will be pretty.” He strikes a match.

Steve leaps up. “No!”

Dustin stares at him. “What?”

“Trees are flammable!” Steve grabs at the match in Dustin’s hand. He misses, but the flame goes out.

“But it’ll be pretty. I’ve seen it on TV.” 

“Dustin you little shit, trees are flammable. We cannot put lit candles on them, especially not inside.” He reaches for the box of matches. Dustin pulls it away. 

Dustin strikes another match and heads for the tree.

“No!” Steve dives after him, tripping over the tub of ornaments. It tips with a hollow thud. Steve scrambles to his feet, determined to stop the kid from burning the house down.

He finds Dustin laughing at him, teeth on full display. “You actually—you actually thought I was dumb enough to put lit candles on the tree! You’re so gullible.” Still laughing, Dustin goes to put the matches away. 

Steve sighs. Why he loves that kid, the world will never know.


End file.
